La ballade du Mangemort
by Zazaone
Summary: SPOILER TOME 6 ! La grande bataille finale entre les troupes de Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix vient de s'achever. Une nouvelle journée commence, difficile. Quels sont ceux qui ont survécu ? Qui doiton pleurer ? Réponse au DEFI de MPHDP ONE SHOT


**ATTENTION , NOMBREUX SPOILERS TOME 6 !  
Si vous n'avez pas lu en anglais le tome 6 des aventures de Harry Potter, j'ai le grand regret de vous dissuader de lire ma fic. Vous allez complètement vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture en octobre. Revenez me voir après, j'en serai heureuse. **

Si vous avez déjà craqué sur les spoilers ou si vous avez lu le tome 6, venez découvrir ma fic.

Rating : T aucun papouillage, mais beaucoup de morts cruels.

En août, MPHDP auteuse de fics en ligne sur ce site lançait un défi sur le forum de fanfiction's world.  
**Ecrire un one-shot incluant un poème que vous aimez**. Elle a elle-même répondu à son propre défi. Je vous conseille d'aller lire Quand tu dors, c'est adorable.**_  
_**Mon one-shot a plusieurs sources d'inspiration. Tout d'abord…**_  
_**  
Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne sort de mon imagination, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. C'est la faute de JKRowling si j'ai écrit cette dramatique histoire. Il ne fallait pas laisser quelques millions de lecteurs dont je fais partie, sur leur faim comme ça ! Et attendre 2 ans pour avoir la suite ! Quelle torture ! Vite, un p'tit Doloris !  
Egalement merci à François Villon, poète du Moyen-age dont le poème si triste m'a inspiré. Mais lui, étant mort depuis belle lurette, ne viendra pas me demander une mornille de droit d'auteur.  
Parce qu'à l'horizon, pas la moindre noise de rétribution.

Je dois aussi remercier Arcadiane, qui ne me connaît pas. C'est à la suite de la lecture de sa superbe fic La Marmotte que m'est venue l'idée de la construction de la mienne.  
J'ai également été très influencée par « l'anniversaire » de Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Comme disait Prévert : Quelle connerie la guerre !  
Cette fic est particulièrement dramatique. A ma grande surprise, j'ai versé quelques larmes en l'écrivant. Si je suis pas trop nulle, vous courez le même risque.C'est la fin du tome 7, le lendemain de la grande bataille contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Avant de commencer, j'vais vous embêter un peu avec ma citation…C'est une coutume chez moi… la citation, pas d'em$#ùder mon monde !

« _I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. » __(2)  
_Winston Churchill, 1940, 3 jours après l'invasion de la France par les troupes nazi.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas ma p'tite review !_  
**  
La ballade du Mangemort  
**_  
**_Frères humains qui après nous vivez,  
N'ayez les cœurs contre nous endurcis,  
Car, si pitié de nous pauvres avez,  
Dieu en aura plus tôt de vous mercis._**

_Draco,  
mon fils,  
si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort.  
La bataille finale se prépare et chaque camp rassemble ses troupes. Mon bras me brûle alors que je t'écris. La Marque des Ténèbres, la marque maudite. IL m'appelle. Je me dois d'y aller. C'est mon Seigneur, c'est mon Maître. J'ai choisi mon camp il y bien longtemps déjà. Je ne puis plus en changer.  
C'est trop tard.  
Pour moi.  
Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange et tous les autres croient que le Maître me rend un grand honneur en trouvant refuge dans les souterrains de mon château du Wiltshire.  
En fait, il surveille ses otages, et me rappelle ainsi qu'au moindre faux-pas, il n'hésitera pas. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir donné son précieux journal, son Horcrux, son âme. Comment pouvais-je savoir ? Je le croyais mort. Comme tous.  
Ses otages… toi mon fils, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, un sang pur, un Malefoy !  
Le dernier Malefoy, le dernier représentant de cette famille maudite.  
Et ta mère, Narcissa, ma femme.  
Aime-la, je ne lui ai jamais dit.  
Chéris-la, je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
Nos familles ont arrangé le mariage. J'ai obéi, elle aussi.  
Quand tu es né, son regard a repris son éclat d'autrefois. Je voulais que tu étudies à Durmstrang. Elle voulait te garder près d'elle.  
Quand tu es parti à Poudlard, elle s'est assombrie.  
Quand j'ai été retenu prisonnier à Azkaban, le Maître a voulu que tu deviennes à ton tour l'un des nôtres, que tu remplaces ton père à ses côtés.  
La lueur du regard de ta mère s'est éteint. Un pli amer barre maintenant sa bouche. Sa raison ne survivra pas à ma mort.  
Je le sens.  
Je le sais  
Je regrette tant…….. _

**_Vous nous voyez ci attachés cinq, six :  
Quant à la chair que trop avons nourrie,  
Elle est piéça dévorée et pourrie,  
Et nous, les os, devenons cendres et poudre._**

Un pâle soleil rougeoyant apparaissait derrière le bois. Seuls quelques rares nuages, comme accrochés aux arbres, semblaient empêcher l'aurore de se lever.  
« Harry ! Où es-tu ? Harry ! »  
Pourtant, en cette aube naissante, le pourpre luit de partout. Du ciel, certes, mais aussi du sol, de l'herbe, du tronc des arbres, des corps étendus bougeant très faiblement, ou parfaitement immobiles.  
Avec la course ascendante du soleil, le rouge se fit plus précis. Le long de la commissure de ces lèvres qui avaient pourtant tant embrassé… auparavant. Au creux de cette main crispée sur l'infâme plaie du ventre, à la place de cet œil-ci, de cette jambe-là, entre ces morceaux épars de…on ne savait plus trop quoi.  
Enfin le matin nouveau fut là et l'astre éclaira toute chose, tout être, vivant ou mort. Déjà les corbeaux arrivaient pour leur ignoble festin. Ils étaient aux premières loges. Couché sur le sol, on apercevait leurs nids dans les hauts chênes. Mais, allongé, que pouvait-on encore distinguer à travers des yeux morts ?  
« - Harry ! Harry ! ». Cet appel résonna dans ce petit matin de juin où même la rosée paraissait cramoisie. Tant de bouches appelaient sans fin, répétaient ce cri qui passa à droite, revint de face, mais peu à peu se dirigea comme un écho vers la grande bâtisse sombre.  
« - Harry ? Harry ! Tu es là ?  
- C'est toi Remus ?  
- Qui est-là ? Lupin s'était vivement retourné, le dos légèrement courbé, non par la fatigue malgré les longues heures de combat, mais comme si l'animal en lui s'apprêtait à bondir. Il brandit sa baguette devant lui et sa main ne trembla pas. La pupille de ses yeux s'élargit pour que le loup puisse étudier la voix dans la pénombre. Il avait déjoué tellement d'attaques depuis hier. Mais cette silhouette fine et déliée, cette opulente chevelure brune toute emmêlée et cette voix essayant malgré tout de rester ferme étaient reconnaissables entre toutes. Hermione, Hermione était vivante.  
- Où sont les autres ? Ron ? Hagrid ? Le professeur Slughorn ? Les Weasley ? …  
- Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à présent, on ne voyait pas grand chose. Et maintenant, tout ce que l'on peut observer entre les arbres, ce sont des cadavres, répondit-il amèrement. Tu n'aurais pas vu Tonks par hasard ? Nous sommes restés longtemps à nous battre dos à dos, puis tout à coup, plus rien. Je ne l'ai pas senti partir.  
- Désolé Remus. »  
Leurs yeux cessèrent de scruter l'ombre tout autour d'eux et ils se regardèrent enfin. La joue d'Hermione garderait certainement la brûlure du sort qui, fort heureusement, ne l'avait qu'effleurée. Le bas de sa robe était en lambeaux et une de ses manches ne valait guère mieux. Lupin pas davantage. « Par chance, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune, je n'ai pas eu à me combattre moi-même. » Les plaies qu'il portait au visage, sur les bras et le torse, la veste et la chemise en loques témoignaient non seulement de la violence du combat, mais également de l'usage d'autres armes que la baguette.  
Des griffes et des crocs.  
L'armée adverse, les Troupes Noires, avaient recruté la lie des créatures du monde magique. Géants, Trolls et Goules avaient été aisés à convaincre ; l'attrait de la bagarre, du sang leur suffisaient. Beaucoup de Loups-Garous s'étaient rangés depuis longtemps aux côtés de Voldemort, menés par Fenrir Greyback.  
« - Allons vers le manoir. Tout le monde semble s'y diriger. »  
Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à contourner une colline formée par le corps d'un Géant, Hermione se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un grand froid l'envahit et une sourde plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes, bientôt mouillées de ses larmes. Quand Lupin, à son tour, comprit ce qu'il voyait, son cœur fit un tel saut dans sa poitrine qu'il éprouva le besoin d'y porter la main.  
Ce n'était qu'amas d'ailes, de plumes, de chairs, d'une grosse masse sombre tâchée elle aussi par le brun rouge du sang en train de sécher. Sur le côté, tout contre les corps des hippogriffes, surgissait, brillant dans le soleil matinal, une masse de cheveux cuivrés.  
« - Non, pitié, pas lui ! sanglotait Hermione en s'approchant. »  
C'était bien Ron. Mais ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses pleurs. Il était vivant ! Ils coururent vers lui, esquissant leur premier sourire depuis bien des heures.  
Il s'éteignit sur leur visage, leur course se ralentit puis cessa. Ils découvraient la cause du chagrin de Ron.  
Le leur fut immense aussi.  
Là, au milieu des plumes, comme couché dans un gigantesque oreiller crevé, gisait Hagrid. Parmi ses chers hippogriffes, contre Buck.  
Morts. Tous morts.  
Sans un mot, sans une larme mais avec un visage vieilli subitement de dix ans, Remus releva Hermione et Ron et les força à marcher vers la demeure des Malefoy, ou ce qu'il en restait, les arrachant à ce cauchemar.  
Ce n'étaient que les premiers pleurs d'une longue journée de deuils.  
Il le savait déjà, il l'avait toujours su.  
Pas eux.  
Pas encore.  
Au loin, ils découvrirent le professeur MacGonagall, directrice de Poudlard et coordinatrice de l'Ordre du Phénix discutant gravement avec des Centaures et le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Dès le début des combats, les Aurors et tous les sorciers volontaires du Ministère avaient rejoint les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. « Sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais pu remporter une victoire aussi éclatante, songea encore Lupin. Eclatante ? Mais qu'y a-t-il d'éclatant à ce spectacle de désolation ? se reprit-il intérieurement. La guerre n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une belle chose ; c'est du sang, des pleurs, des douleurs, des cadavres, des tripes, des odeurs… rien d'éclatant, mais du puant ! »  
D'autres les rejoignaient à leur tour. Les présents laissaient craindre l'absence de ceux qui ne viendraient plus. Toutes et tous parlaient peu. Beaucoup pleuraient.  
Tous les chuchotements, lamentations et conversations cessèrent quand un groupe sortit des ruines du château.  
A leur tête, portant l'un Drago, l'autre Harrytous deux inconscients, se tenaient Severus Snape et Abelforth Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt soutenait Maugrey Fol Œil en mauvais état. Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones et Sturgis Podmore arrivaient ensuite. Un trio de têtes rousses enfin : Bill et Charlie tirant et portant à moitié leur frère Georges, effondré.  
C'était tout.

**_Si frères vous clamons, pas n'en devez  
Avoir dédain, quoique fûmes occis  
Par justice. Toutefois, vous savez  
Que tous hommes n'ont pas bon sens rassis ; _**

_… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'éloigner de LUI. J'ai prouvé encore et encore ma fidélité. Pour lui, j'ai commis des actes qui me retirent tout droit à l'humanité.  
J'ai tué, sans pitié.  
J'ai torturé, avec plaisir.  
J'ai souillé, avec exaltation.  
Je ne suis plus un homme. Je ne suis plus digne d'être ton père. Je ne suis plus digne de vivre.  
Nous combattions pour notre monde !  
Nous combattions pour la pureté de la race !  
Nous combattions pour un idéal de monde où la magie ne serait plus clandestine.  
C'est ce que tu entendras de la bouche de ta tante, si elle survit. Elle est capable de survivre à tout ! Même à la mort elle-même ! Elle est aussi folle que LUI.  
Et longtemps j'ai pensé comme elle, longtemps… trop longtemps.  
Il aura fallu qu'IL s'en prenne à toi, mon fils, pour ouvrir enfin les yeux.  
Qu'IL tue les Moldus du monde entier, qu'IL détruise un à un tous ces infâmes Sang de Bourbe, qu'IL torture et emprisonne tous les Weasley, Bones, et autres traîtres à leur race.  
Mais qu'IL ne touche pas un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils !  
Je sais, je n'ai jamais été tendre moi-même, avec toi. Tu te devais d'être un Malefoy, fier, supérieur et inflexible. C'était ton devoir, ta lignée, ton sang.  
Et je me devais de t'y préparer.  
Si je dois mourir, je suis heureux que ce soit ce soir.  
Le peu d'âme qui me reste est en paix. ….._

_**La pluie nous a débués et lavés,  
Et le soleil desséchés et noircis ;  
Pies, corbeaux, nous ont les yeux cavés,  
Et arraché la barbe et les sourcils. **_

« - Vous ! Amenez ce blessé avec ceux qui ont réussi à survivre au sort de Sectumsempra. Mais oui ! hurla presque le Médicomage, je sais que les morsures de loup-garou ne sont pas de même nature, mais tant que je n'aurais pas plus de trois tentes pour répartir les malades avant leur transfert sur Sainte Mangouste, Vous le poserez-là ! Et débrouillez-vous pour lui trouver un lit disponible.  
- Mr Pye , pourriez-vous me donner une dose supplémentaire de philtre de paix ? C'est pour Mme Weasley, tente numéro un, l'interrompit timidement Hermione.  
- Malheureusement, il est trop tôt pour lui en redonner. Il faut attendre six heures entre chaque prise, expliqua Augustus Pye le jeune guérisseur, et je doute que ce remède soit suffisant pour elle. Le choc qu'elle vient de subir est beaucoup trop important. Elle serait mieux suivie si elle partait avec le prochain groupe à l'hôpital.  
- Elle refuse. Elle veut rester sur place tant que les corps n'auront pas été ramenés.  
- C'est vraiment un grande perte. J'ai connu son défunt mari, un sorcier vraiment très bien. Je l'ai soigné quand il a été hospitalisé à la suite d'une morsure de serpent.  
- Je sais, Harry m'avait raconté, reprit Hermione en essuyant un larme qui venait de glisser le long de sa joue.  
- Je passerai la voir dès que je le pourrais. Surtout, ne la laissez pas seule, elle a besoin de se sentir entourée. Perdre autant de membres de sa famille en une nuit…  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, l'interrompit Hermione sans plus chercher à retenir ses larmes, une fois de plus. »  
Ses pas la ramenèrent à la tente numéro 1. Dedans se trouvaient six rangées de lits entre lesquels s'activaient infirmiers et guérisseurs, hommes ou femmes. De nombreuses plaintes s'élevaient des silhouettes étendues. Vers le fond, un rideau avait été tendu. Hermione s'y dirigea. Il n'y avait que quatre lits dans cette partie. Les deux premiers étaient occupés par Drago et Harry, toujours inconscients mais par Merlin, vivants. La tête anormalement pâle de Drago était entourée d'un gros bandage. Harry ne paraissait avoir que quelques égratignures mais pourtant, lorsque Hermione l'avait revu après les évènements de la nuit, elle avait été frappée par un changement dans son apparence sans arriver à trouver lequel. Elle l'avait contemplé longuement avant de comprendre.  
Sa cicatrice. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front depuis cette nuit où Voldemort avait tué ses parents avant d'être tué lui-même, une première fois, cette cicatrice-là donc, avait totalement disparu. Nul n'en connaissait encore la raison.  
A sa droite se trouvait Alastor Maugrey. Il serait plus rapide d'indiquer les parties de son corps n'ayant subies aucune blessure. Fol Œil n'avait pas failli à sa réputation et sa chair garderait les traces de son combat.  
Enfin, sur le dernier lit était allongée Molly Weasley, bras le long du corps, parfaitement immobile, comme si elle dormait. Mais ses yeux grands ouverts prouvaient que non. Elle fixait inlassablement le plafond de toile. Parfois une larme glissait encore hors de ses yeux rougis, avant de s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Sa souffrance était au delà des mots.  
Ses enfants l'entouraient, ou plus exactement, les enfants qui avaient survécu étaient auprès d'elle. Le visage ravagé de Georges indiquait clairement sa détresse. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre dorénavant seul, sans Fred.  
Percy manquait aussi à l'appel. Il avait rejoint ses frères avec les volontaires du Ministère. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait réussi dans son ultime combat, à réconcilier tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Mais pour si peu de temps…  
Dès que le portoloin avait été installé, Ginny était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas participé à la bataille et s'en voulait énormément, comme si les risques qu'elle aurait alors courus, auraient pu éviter les morts ou apaiser sa mère. Tous les enfants Weasley étaient maintenant orphelins et ce jour de victoire ne serait jamais pour eux un jour de réjouissance.  
Hermione posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.  
« - A-t-on des nouvelles ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Le professeur Slughorn est mort aussi, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Maugrey a dit que sans son aide, jamais Snape n'aurait réussi, et Harry encore moins.  
- Ah. La question suivante était si délicate que pour une fois, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne savait que dire.  
- Remus est parti voir, l'informa Ron devinant ce qu'elle n'osait demander. Ils ramassent les corps pour les regrouper… pour les familles… enfin, tu vois… Sa voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait en dire davantage.  
- Et Tonks ?  
- On ne sait pas… »

Des décisions devaient être prises. Et vite ! Minerva et Severus avaient retrouvé Scrimgeour dans le bureau du Premier Ministre des Moldus, au 10 Downing Street. Le portrait les avait prévenus de leur arrivée. Scrimgeour avait résumé brièvement les derniers événements à son homologue du monde britannique Moldus.  
« - J'ai demandé au professeur Minerva MacGonagall de se joindre à cette réunion en tant que coordinatrice de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Vous voulez dire le groupe de sorciers qui ont résisté à Vold…..  
- Exactement, le coupa Scrimgeour qui n'appréciait toujours pas d'entendre ce nom. Et voici le professeur Severus Snape qui enseigne les cours de Potion à Poudlard. »  
Le Premier Ministre détaillait ce dernier avec circonspection : son apparence n'attirait guère les éloges (1) et il avait l'air de quelqu'un étant obligé de supporter une odeur très désagréable.  
« - J'ai convié le professeur Snape car il est un membre éminent de l'Ordre et se trouvait au cœur de l'action cette nuit. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à certaines questions, reprit Scrimgeour.  
- Professeur, dites-nous, le… comment l'appelez-vous déjà… le Survivant a-t-il réussi à vaincre Vold….  
- Dans l'état actuel des choses, Monsieur, coupa Snape qui n'appréciait pas davantage ce nom, nous n'en savons rien.  
- Comment cela ? Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna le Premier Ministre. Le Survivant vous a raconté ce qui s'était passé, vous avez des témoins, vous avez le corps de… vous avez son corps !  
- Quand Potter est entré dans la salle où IL se trouvait, avec le manque de réflexion qui le caractérise, les portes se sont hermétiquement closes. Potter était seul, n'ayant sans doute pas jugé utile d'être « secondé » par des personnes d'expérience.  
Quand nous avons pu pénétrer dans la salle, Potter était inconscient. Il n'y avait aucun corps visible, expliqua Snape d'une voix glaciale. Il faudra attendre qu'il soit conscient pour avoir une réponse à ces questions.  
- Mais d'après ce que vous m'avez appris, reprit le Premier Ministre, cette guerre entre sorciers semble s'achever par votre victoire. Je vous remercie de m'en informer, mais le gouvernement britannique de sa Majesté n'a pas à intervenir dans ce genre… d'affaires.  
- Monsieur, intervint enfin MacGonagall, je crois que vous n'avez pas tout saisi. Nous ne sommes allés livrés bataille que parce que les évènements nous y ont forcés.  
Nous avons été alertés par le professeur Snape. Les Mangemorts avaient décidé de pratiquer « un nettoyage ethnique » anti-moldus dansla ville de Salisbury.  
- Vous voulez dire que…  
- Oui, Monsieur, les troupes de Vous-Savez-Qui massacraient la population.  
- Formidable, et vous avez réussi à les en empêcher. La vie peut donc reprendre son cours, annonça le Premier Ministre comme pour se convaincre lui-même.  
- Pas exactement, soupira Scrimgeour. Ilsavaient déjàcommencé la tuerieavant que nous n'intervenions. Certains Moldus…hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans la cathédrale et ont sonné les cloches pour avertir le reste de la population. Le problème est que, Scrimgeour s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre la catastrophe, les cloches se sont entendues jusqu'à Andover et Winchester et très rapidement, les secours et les forces de police de Southampton et Bristol ont été prévenus. Malheureusement les médias aussi.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! Le Premier Ministre était atterré. Il commençait à entrevoir toutes les conséquences de cette nuit.  
- De plus, continua Snape en enfonçant le clou avec un mince sourire sadique, les troupes du Mage Noir n'étaient pas constituées uniquement d'êtres humains.  
- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
- Quelques géants, des loups-garous, des goules et des Trolls. Mais de notre côté, nous avions deux Géants, quelques Centaures et des hippogriffes. Je crains que les Moldus de ce pays découvrent des informations très étonnantes aujourd'hui, acheva Snape avec un plaisir évident.  
- Nous n'avions pas assez d'Oubliators au Ministère pour couvrir toute l'affaire, s'excusa Scrimgeour.  
- Mais que va-t-il arriver ? s'inquiéta le Premier Ministre qui ne pensait même plus à découvrir ce que pouvait bien être un « Oubliator ».  
- Je pense que le Code International du Secret Magique promulgué en 1692 vient d'être brisé. Beaucoup de travail nous attend, cher collègue, acheva Scrimgeour. Moldus et Sorciers vont devoir à nouveau apprendre à vivre ensemble. »

Les ruines du Manoir des Malefoy s'élevaient dans la verte campagne du Wiltshire, entourés par le petit bois. Plus loin, dans une prairie contiguë se dressaient les tentes et non loin, les quelques survivants des Troupes Noires, encadrés par des sorciers et sorcières armés de leur baguettes transportaient et alignaient les cadavres. Il fallait faire vite. L'air chaud du début d'été deviendrait en quelques heures un grave problème de santé publique, pour les sorciers comme pour les Moldus. Les microbes et virus ne font guère de différences. Les blessés étaient évacués le plus rapidement possible. Pour cela, le Département des Transports Magique du Ministère avait remis en fonction un très vieux portoloin collectif appelé Stonehenge.  
Déjà des sorciers et sorcières l'avaient utilisé pour venir identifier les restes d'un frère, d'une cousine, d'un enfant. Dès qu'un cadavre était identifié, l'incinération commençait. La mort affranchissait toutes des créatures alignés. On pouvait retrouver côte à côte le bourreau et l'une de ses victimes. Les Loups-Garous côtoyaient les humains comme les Trolls.  
Si la plupart avait subi l'Avada Kedavra offrant une image presque sereine de la mort, d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. On avait placé un peu plus loin les victimes des sorts de Videntrailles ou de Dementibularis, ainsi que les morceaux non-identifiables attendant d'être brûlés.  
Ce fut là que Remus trouva Tonks.  
Son corps.

_**Jamais nul temps nous ne sommes assis ;  
Puis ça, puis là, comme le vent varie,  
A son plaisir sans cesse nous charrie,  
Plus becquetés d'oiseaux de dés à coudre**._

_….. Je pars en gardant ton visage en moi. Quitte cette inquiétude qui voilait ton regard.  
Pense qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'ai apporté trop de souffrance autour de moi.  
Même à ma propre famille.  
C'était pour vous que j'agissais ainsi. En son Nom, mais pour vous, plus pour LUI.  
IL n'aurait jamais dû revenir de l'autre côté de la vie. IL n'était plus vivant. Sa folie l'avait consumé. Je n'ai pas su partir à temps.  
Un seul d'entre nous a eu la lucidité nécessaire.  
Un seul d'entre nous en a eu le courage.  
Tout ce temps que tu as passé à Poudlard, je sais qu'il a veillé sur toi. Je sais qu'il t'a protégé.  
Jusqu'à l'ultime sacrifice de ce vieux fou !  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?  
Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ?  
C'était son ami le plus fidèle, le plus sincère, le plus confiant. C'était le père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu.  
Certes, après le Maître l'a placé à sa droite sans savoir qu'il réchauffait un serpent perfide en son sein.  
Je le savais. Je n'ai rien dit.  
Il te protégeait, te protège encore. Grâce à lui, tu n'as aucun sang sur ta conscience.  
Le Maître l'a élu parmi nous tous. Ce traître, ce sang-mêlé qui se donne le nom de Prince !  
Et pourtant, s'il vit, si tu vis, c'est vers lui que je veux que tu ailles.  
Il a su, pas toujours, mais très vite. Et il a choisi. Le bon choix.  
Moi, pas.  
Il a tenu le vœu fait à ta mère sans faillir un instant.  
Il est le seul à incarner encore nos valeurs.  
Donne lui cette lettre à lire, il comprendra, il a toujours compris.  
Moi, pas.  
Va près de lui, mon fils, et réapprends à vivre.  
J'entends ta voix. Seulement ta voix. Aucun cri, aucun hurlement, aucune explosion aussi assourdissante soit elle ne couvrira le son de ta voix, de tes paroles, ce soir.  
Je les emporte avec moi au combat.  
J'emporte aussi le reflet de tes yeux gris.  
Tes yeux, ta voix… Quand tu m'as dit pour la dernière fois,  
« Papa. »  
Je t'aime mon fils.  
Vis._

**_Garde qu'Enfer n'ait de nous seigneurie :  
A lui n'ayons que faire ni que soudre  
Hommes, ici n'a point de moquerie ;  
Mais priez Dieu que tous nous veuille absoudre !_  
**  
**D'après l'Epitaphe de François Villon , dite Ballade des Pendus **

(1) Je n'ai pas mis mon Severichou d'amour à son avantage cette fois. Allez plutôt le voir dans mon autre fic, « V.recherche F désespérement » et que les Sevyphiles me pardonnent.  
(2) _Je n'aià offrir que du sang, de la peine, des larmes et de la sueur. _Maintenant que vous avez fini, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisi cette citation. Les guerres se suivent et se ressemblent toutes….

Avant que vous ne déterriez la hache de guerre, je sais que je n'ai pas tout expliqué. Un chapitre ne suffisait pas. Je ne voulais pas raconter la bataille. C'est le côté glorieux, je n'en voulais pas. Je ne désirais que les tristes réalités du lendemain.  
J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à certains personnages. Pardonnez-moi, mais la vie et la mort, c'est comme ça. Et j'en suis triste moi-même. La lettre de Lucius à son fils est venue en premier, presque toute seule. Je l'ai écrite en 2 heures en saoulant tout le monde avec ERA mis en boucle sur les morceaux tristes pour m'aider. Et entre minuit et 2 H du mat', ça fait pas forcément plaisir à tout le monde dans la maison.  
Par contre je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions et commentaires par un mail. Pour cela, la seule, l'unique, la p'tite REVIEW !


End file.
